bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijaku Ichi
Ichi Seijaku '''Romanized as Seijaku Ichi ( 静寂) is the is the lieutenant of the tenth squad. He is friends with Hisui Giyoushi and Shiawase Shirushi Appearance. Seijaku is a very pale man of 17. He is of average height and quite skinny and bony. He has dark rings under his eye due to his lack of sleep. He wears the normal blue outfit for boys but has made a shirt at home for him to wear if he wants. When sitting he balances on his two legs whilst slouching over. He has been know to fall asleep like this. Personaltiy. Seijaku is a very quiet, shy person and a natural recluse. He enjoys his own company and likes to ponder on things whn he is alone. He is prone to day dreaming and drifting off "away with the faeries" making people view him as a very weird and awkward person. He would never approach someone to make friends, to confront them or in any other way and is very submissive and is easily dominated in a situation but when confronted alone his is very calculating, showing little restraint if he is pushed beyond his limits. That being said Seijaku has a very large amount of patience and doesn't get annoyed easily. Many people target Seijaku becuase of his outward appearance and personality so he constantly finds himself a target and is usually accepting of it, unless he is in danger of physical harm. He is easily dominated and feels cramped in a group situation generally prefering to work alone instead of in a group of stranger. However with his few close friends he opens up a little more, being more outgoing and adventurous, enjoying a laugh. Most surprising about Seijaku's personality is the change it undergoes when he is in a fight. Seijaku is very cold to his enemies and protective of his friends. He doesn't speak more than necessary and formulates clever plans to overpower his foes. History. Seijaku had been living a relatively normal life as a human befre he became a shinigami. He had ben raised in an orphanage since he could remember and knew nothing of his parents. He found it ard to make friends and fit in with crowds so spent most of his time alone, studying. When he started secondary school he was targetted by bullies and was beaten up, regularly. He became more shy and reclusive. He started to develop self esteem issues and buried himself in studies to cope. This made his ostrication worse with more people targetting him. Routinely he would be assaulted daily for no reason. This continues for years until one day he snapped. He had been walking through a school corridor when one bully had picked him up by his collar and thrown him into the lockers. He was ordered to hand over any money he had, which was for his bus fare home. When he didn't oblige he felt a fist sink into his stomach and he doubled over winded on the floor before being grabbed again. He was thrust against the lockers and didn't comply again, this time he was punched across the jaw and thrown into the floor. He started to fumble around in his pockets for the change he had but his assailant just kicked him in the gut again, making seijaku curl into a ball. One last time he was picked up, weary and beaten but this time, he was mad. He wrenched hthe bully's hands off of him by twisting his arm across himself before sending his elbow crashing through the bully's. Immediately it was clear he had broken his arm quite badly from the angle it was now bent at. Seijaku saw this and the boy with a broken arm on the floor and ran out of the corridor, out of the building and out of the school. He knew it was stupid that he was running away, that it would only make things worse and he was being a coward but he couldn't deal with it at that time. Powers and Abilites. '''Advanced Swordsmanship: Seijaku has average ability for some one his level. He fights with his free hand either in his pocket or on his sword handle. Seijaku's style is to lunge at the enemy, attacking freocuisly in a short amount of time before withdrawing away from his opponent. Seijkau wears down his opponent like this, attacking and retreating. Usually in a coup de grace Seijkau will attack from above with a strong kido spell to finish an opponent. Kido Expert: Seijaku spends most of his free time in the Daireishokairo researching kido and other techniques which he then practices. This has led to seijaku having an extensive knowledge of kido for a lieutenant. His skill extends far enough to use level 65 kido. Hakuda Combatant: Seijaku has only basic skill and understanding in hakuda and easily overwhelmed when un-armed. Shunpo Practitioner: Seijaku can use shunpo in a battle to escape and attack. He commonly uses it to jump away from his opponent after attacking, in a hit and run tactic hit and run Zanpaktou Seijaku's zanpaktou is called''' Sasu you na Chinmoku (刺すような沈黙 , Piercing silence). When in its sealed state Seijaku's zanpaktou appears as a wakizsahi. Shikai ' ' When Seijaku uses the command "Shizu Kesa" (Hush) followed by the zanpaktous name, the blade transforms and becomes a long but thinner blade with a tassel on the end. :'''Shikai Special Abilities :The main ability of Sasu you na Chnmoku is to control sound wave and how they work. From making opponents deaf to being able to hear everything. *'Magar Oto: '(Bending sound) Is a passive ability that Sijaku can use to effect soundwaves in the air, for example he can direct the sound waves directly into his ears, enhancing his sense of hearing or bend them so that sound does not reach certain people. **'Hamoni:' (Harmony) Is an extension of Magar Oto in where Seijaku finds the harmonic resonance of an object or barrier and then emits that sound whilst striking the barrier. This empowers his attacks against kido attacks and other barriers but cannot break living things such as zanpaktou. *'Gun no Uta' (Flock Song) (群の歌 ) When this is used the enemy hears everything Seijaku says but the voice appears all around them. *'Kandaki Uta' (Shrill Song) (かん高い歌 ) Similar to Tosen Kaname's power, a high pitched noise is created causing those of lesser reiyoraku to faint. **'Chi no Sakebi '(Blood cry) Is a more offensive attack that is similar to Kandaki Uta, but instead will cause opponents ears to bleed from the tone and shear volume of the noise of the noise. *'Kuno Shi Ta Uta '(Anguished Song) (苦悩した歌 ) The song causes the enemy to hear the sounds of their loved ones and their comrade in dying pain and being tortured. *'Kotai On '(Solid Sound) When used emits a powerful bass sound that can create barriers, can be made into lower frequencies inaudible to the human ear. The sound wave is stronger enough to stop most phsical attacks and kido up to level 50. *'Choushihazure no Noto: '(Off Key note) When used it causes a series of ultra-sonic and infra-sonic waves are emitted.These waves are not heard by the human ear but the brain still registers them. As this continues the opponents will feel nausea and constantly lose blance making combat very hard. *'Shougekika On: '(Sonic Boom) Is an offensive ability in which Seijaku will swing his sword and using his ability to causes a sound wave which he then adds his spritual presure to the wave causing it to take form as a blast of energy similar in strength to a level 45 kido. *'Onpa no Sashi Kizu': (Sonic Stab) Is a technique where Seijaku stabs at the enemy, using the sound to increase the speed of the attack until the move goes super sonic. The air friction from the speed causes Seijaku's arm to recieve cuts and bleed. *'Bakuhatsu Sei no Oto: '(Explosive sound) Is Seijaku's most powerful technique but is the most tiring for him. What the move does is it causes sound waves to phsically explode. When coupled with Magar Uta he can protect himself and others while directing the blast toward eneimes. This skill is most taxing on Seijaku and drains him of a large amount of his piritual energy Quotes "Umm... I don't know what to say." "That was stupid and predictable, so tell me why you did it" "...as a lead pipe" (used when describing things.) Trivia